


Project Magic.Armirger

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: The Final Fantasy: Chaos's Sin story [1]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Evillious Chronicles, Final Fantasy
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Flashbacks, Foreshadowing, Forests, Government Conspiracy, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Trust, Mad Science, Magic, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When an attempt to ensure a super-soldier for the Kingdom of Horne during the Kingdom wars goes wrong, how will the people trying to stop Sin react to it?Also what is the mysterious Emet-Sech's role in this?
Relationships: Ifrit/Shiva (Final Fantasy)
Series: The Final Fantasy: Chaos's Sin story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636285
Kudos: 1





	1. Garland's project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the Crystals began with a single project. What lies with Garland's mind and can his unwanted voices stop pestering him for a few moments of happiness in Horne?

Chaos's voice chuckles as he looks at a sphere while looking at a pink haired woman. "No doubt you are wondering how I ascended to be a dark god Saviour. Let me show you how my mortal life was pushed to it, by the very project M.A meant to create the means to stop myself." Lightning sighs bitterly at the glorified devil's sneer. "Fine. That doesn't mean I'll like it Chaos." So the glowing reddish blue sphere split into four crystals showing a vague blurry image of Garland, the Original sinner himself dressed for a wedding... 

###  Chapter 1: Garland's Candidate project 

The unknowing knight looked at Princess Carino of Horne on the other end of the palace, it was hard to believe that she was the one prophecised to have the Warrior of Light that would end the Kingdom Wars. Or maybe it was someone else, the voices whispered inside his head back at him like unworthy parasites. "After all she is not the real fated princess of the Crystal. It is someone else." "Enough earth one. Let me have this one bit of happiness" He muttered briefly as the Fiend of Earth gave an annoyed sigh at Garland.

He looked at the blond haired Hyur Princess, bowed with his helmet on and stated. "Your Royal Highness Carino of Horne, it is a honour to have you vouch for me as the M.A. Surely I a humble youth of the gutters of Cornelia am not worthy of this task?" "Nay Sir Garland of Cornelia. For your skills at magic and swordplay are unparalleled by even the famed Rolan of Spevia himself! So I am grateful that you accepted my hand for this project." The bards suddenly started playing a high pitched wedding march, as Aire burst in "What's up with the wedding rehearsal this early in the year? Wasn't there to be a meeting with Seeress Yuel today?" 

_"This was the story of how it all began. Whence should I tell you everything I know? My name is Garland of Cornelia. The best magic knight in my home country." "Ah, but not in the future" A female voice hissing like hot coals chuckled as Garland looked around at the second verse of his side of the song began, much to his annoyance at the unwanted interruption and he walked on. "Be quiet Maralith."_

_"My fiancee's name is Carino, a wonderous princess, her advisor Meia is a truly powerful mage. I kissed her once as the Princess told me that. "Tomorrow you will be a Magic. Armiger, the father of gods and ruler of all . " He hummed as he walked , though his helmet muffled it a bit, then as a woman in a purple dress entered with a monkshood flower, he took his helmet off as a female aria changed the tone of the wedding aria and the music stopped at Yuel's approach while Caius Ballard waited in the hallway._

"I take it the two of you are both aware of my prophecy about Sin and the Swords destroying Levantia and Solheim?" "Of course, oh grand Seerress Yuel, but surely the Witch of the North could be the bringer of ruin. For there is no one else we know who is that powerful ." Princess Carino added to the Seerress's question as the servents motioned to Yuel to sit down in the drawing rooms

__

__

"The dark legacy of the twin swords and Sin. Eventually they will destroy this country and the other kingdoms. The great prophet informed as much. The means to prevent that was the reincarnation of the twin gods Pulse and Lindzei. They would let the twin gods be reborn." He walked ever closer towards the carriage for the ritual of the Binding, while Kraken bubbled as the third verse of his side of the song ended. "Hohooh. Land-dwelling knights should be more careful around their lovers. A certain someone's not exactly being for-coming of your trust Garland." 

__

____

____

"I don't know the reason why I , Garland was chosen for this project." Garland stated , or more likely sung the forth and penultimate verse after Yuel left the palace alone with Princess Carino in the ritual Chamber. "I said to the Princess and her advisor a few months ago. But Carino reassured me with a kiss and Meia told the two of us, that someday we would have a royal wedding in the forest in the border of both our homes." 

____

The Chief Alchemist sighed as he watched the two of them, before checking Garland's pulse on his left wrist. "Are the two of you ready to start. Garland, your heartbeat seems too fast. Do you have a problem with your humours?" . Garland quickly blinked as he replied to the Alchemist. "Well, sometimes my bile gets too much with my temper. But apart from the voices, I haven't really had any major humoural health problems." "Hmm, you should have checked that with the healers first. Carino, your black bile humour is stable," ____

____

Eve Zvezda, soon to be the hopefully first M.A of Evillous's Kingdom of Levantia looked at the Levin News in the waiting room . It read "Is Solheim planning to copy Levantia? Due to timeline constraits and H.E.R.S we can't quite figure out what they want. But the Times always follows the Levin Straight!" She put it down and flounced at Adam. "Look at this paper. How odd, that Solheim seems to be creating something different." 

____

____

__The End of Chapter 1_ _


	2. Meia's truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Carino's death has shook Horne and the best Summoner has been busy. But Meia has her own story to tell and it is not a happy one.

#####  Chapter 2- Meia's Truth 

The clouds of black hung over the pastoral kingdom of Horne like a funeral shroud, as a black haired Au Ra woman wearing blue was standing at the grave. "I am sorry Your Majesty. Despite my magics, they barely scratched the Azure Knight. Though we at least know his current host by now. Should I contact Cornelia?" "Yes, do as you will. But be careful, for Guerna seems to be unusually intrigued in the Allegans for some odd reason." 

Salvemaker Qada looked angrily at her, while he nearly exploded in rage at the court Summoner in his secret shop. "You miscalculated the dose I made for the M.A knight?! Why that is very dangerous indeed. I am in the medical black market for many things and making Venom is just one of them. The side effects include obsessions, hallucinations and worse. Which is probably why Levantia has grown interested after the whole Eve Moonlit mess." "Well, revenge against the Magic Council for killing my husband was one of the reasons why I asked for your help Qada. Oh stars no, what have I done? Take the payment and let us not speak of this again." Meia groaned as the horrific realisation of what she had done sunk into her mind, before paying 2500 gil as a compensation payment for the failed Venom medicine.

Garland was standing there dressed in a black suit of armour for the funeral, his beard looked uncombed with sorrow and his neck tilted at her without his helmet. "What do you want, my Lady?" "Merely your forgiveness, Sir Garland. I did not intend for you to lose your wife and children"

A red haired man wearing Solheim red robes looked at his lover, a black haired woman wearing white robes while they hid in the temple. "See, at least the attempt wasn't a total mess. Garland is still alive, along with Meia." "That might lead to worse things happening later, Sir Ifauo Despoges, or should I refer you by your true name, Ifrit." As the man left>"


	3. Emet-Sech's Mortal Facade and the Ascian Project

#####  Emet-Sech's Mortal Facade and the Ascian's Project 

It was baffling, how that Echoed fool Meia thought it was a clever idea to bend the magic knight Garland to her will with Venom. That was at least one of the thoughts running through Emet-Sech's head, in his disguise as Chancellor Ezeam of Guera, while the King of Guera cheered in his throne room. "Oh this scandal is most bounteous to us, Chancellor Ezeam. After all if Horne and Cornelia's alliance attempt collapses, why we could swoop in and "save" them after charging lots of gil for it." "That is true, but I must seek council with the others." He stated to the King while pondering if the king was really willing to risk the coffers, which admittedly was a lie.

This Elf vessal would do for now in Guerna, but he would probably need to find his other vessal near the Allegan borders. After all Lingua the orator. needed to properly sway King Zarius, to the proper path. He changed his clothes, a simple task for someone of his Aetherical might, then rejoined the other Ascians in the secret shrine near the borders of Guera and Libertie where they had agreed to meet up. 

All twelve of the others apart from Logrif were waiting for him in their own hosts and Elidibus, the Emissary began. " Now all are seated the meeting begins. This world, the first shard of the past eras seems to have unfertile Aether in the atmosphere. My fellow Ascians, do you know what is befalling the Warrior of Light, the fabled Magic Armiger right now? " 

Altima gulped. "It backfired badly from what little I have heard in Cornelia." "It seems that Skye and Grounden were failures, great Architect and my fellow Ascians. Due to medical complications caused by the Azure Knight's attack on Horne, which killed Princess Carino and at least one side affect from a Venom overdose. Which is fascinating really, that people would try and abuse earth aether like that." Nabriales chuckled in his alchemist vessel as Igeyorhm in her midwife disguise looked disgusted by his casual dismissal of said survivor's emotional trauma, before quickly adding. " That is not amusing, nor appropriate to say, I had to provide relief during the aftermath and the First M.A looked devastated . Also Garland and the former Court mage have fled Horne to the Cornelia border. Should we pursue them, despite the risk of Meia's Summoning and Garland's martial strength?" 

"I don't think it's wise. We don't know how powerful the Venom dose was. Also one of our spies reported Garland was talking about becoming a God. We need to monitor this situation more carefully. Architect, what do you wish to add" Lahabrea, the Speaker stated, as Emet-Sech rose to add his piece. 

"Why I have a daring plan in mind. What irony would it be, for the Warriors of Light to serve us."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Evilous Chronicles, it belongs to mothy-p. Also Vocaloid is the property of Crypton and any other voice software companies. All of the Final fantasy characters involved belong to SquareEnix


End file.
